Dean's Confession to Bella Swan
by Bela2009
Summary: Dean confesses to Bella how he feels with a song.


I do not own anything.

Song is one from Barry Manillow "Read 'Em And Weep"

Dean's Confession to Bella Swan

I am finally going to tell Bella Swan how I feel about her.

'I've been trying for hours just to think of what exactly to say.  
I thought I'd leave you with a letter or a fiery speech  
like when an actor makes an exit at the end of a play.'

I have been wanting to do this for some time

'And I've been dying for hours trying to fill up all the holes with some sense.  
I'd like to know why you gave up and you threw it away,  
I'd like to give you all the reasons and what everything meant.'

Bella, I just wish you would tell me why you left. Son-of-a-Bitch Bella, I miss you.

'Well, I could tell you "goodbye" or maybe "See you around",  
with just a touch of a sarcastic "thanks"!  
We started out with a bang and at the top of the world,  
Now the guns are exhausted and the bullets are blanks.  
And everything's blank!'

Shit Bella, you have a hold on me. I just cannot get enough of you. Baby, please!

'If I could only find the words then I would write it all down,  
If I could only find a voice I would speak.  
Oh, it's there in my eyes, oh, can't you see me tonight -  
Come on and look at me and read 'em and weep!'

Baby girl I am in so much pain right now. Can you not see it?

'If I could only find the words then I would write it all down,  
If I could only find a voice I would speak.  
Oh, it's there in my eyes, oh, can't you see me tonight -  
Come on and look at me and read 'em and weep!'

Bells, I need to see you, please. I need to know why you left. I want to give us a chance.

'I've been whispering softly, trying to build a cry up into a scream.  
We let the past slip away, and put the future on hold,  
Now the present is nothing but a hollowed-out dream.'

What happened to us? We had our future planned out, now it seems so unreal.

'And I've been dreaming forever hoping something would eventually come.  
I saw your eyes in the dark,  
I felt your kiss on my lips,  
I traced your body in the air until the bodies were numb.'

I can still feel your kisses on my lips. I can still smell your perfume.

'Well, I could tell you "good-bye" or maybe "See you around",  
With just a touch of a sarcastic "thanks"!  
But now the rooms are all empty, the candles are dark,  
The guns are exhausted and the bullets are blanks. And everything's blank!'

Bella, I need you. My life isn't the same without you.

'If I could only find the words then I would write it all down,  
If I could only find a voice I would speak.  
Oh, it's there in my eyes, oh, can't you see me tonight -  
Come on and look at me and read 'em and weep!'

You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

'Oh, it's there in my eyes and coming straight from my heart,  
It's running silent and angry and deep!  
Oh, it's there in my eyes and it's all I can say,  
Come on and look at me and read 'em and weep!'

I'm thinking about you constantly.

'(Read 'em and weep) - for all the hours we'll be spending alone,  
(Read 'em and weep) - for the dreams we'll ignore,'

You can't deny what we had was great.

'(Running silent and deep)  
And all those promises we promised to keep, they won't be kept anymore!'

I hate being away from you.

'(Read 'em and weep) - for the magic that our bodies had made,  
(Read 'em and weep) - for the love that we lost.'

You know I am not one for the 'chick flick' moments.

'(Running silent and deep)  
And all the secrets that we somehow betrayed,  
For whatever the cost!'

Bells, I just want you to know I don't want there to be secrets between us.

'(Read 'em and weep) - for the memories still alive in the bed,  
(Read 'em and weep) - for the lies we believed,'

No more lies between us, ever.

'(Running silent and deep)  
And all the things that will have never been said,  
Why don't you look at me and read 'em and weep!  
Come on and look at me and read 'em . . .'

Baby, I love you. I wish you were here.

'It's there in my eyes and coming straight from my heart,  
It's running silent and angry and deep!  
It's there in my eyes, and it's all I can say,  
Come on look at me and read 'em . . . and weep!'

Baby, I miss you. I wish you never made that deal…


End file.
